


VII. Luminous

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 7: Luminous
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Kudos: 14
Collections: November 2020





	VII. Luminous

"Describe me in one word," says Draco as they lie on the beach, hands entwined.  
"Posh git," says Harry.  
"Ha-ha, you're not funny, Potter and those are two words."  
"Hmm, I'd say, luminous."  
Draco is quiet for a few seconds.  
Harry speaks again, "It means bright, or shining."  
"That's how my life has been since we got together," continues Harry.  
Before he can say anything more soft lips crash into him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a bit longer than 50 words but hey, inspiration struck and I had to write :)


End file.
